1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotary fluid regulator, in particular a rotary fluid regulator for controlling a fluid flow in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2011 120 798 A1 discloses a rotary fluid regulator with a rotary disk received rotatably in a housing. The fluid flow is led through openings perpendicular to the plane of the rotary disk so that a diversion of the fluid through 180° is performed in the housing with an adverse effect on the pressure drop.
DE 100 53 850 A1 discloses a rotary fluid regulator with an eccentric valve having a pivotable disk that can be placed in contact with a valve seat. The disk pivots from the valve seat to control a fluid flow through an outlet opening. The pressure drop is still very considerable due to the position of the disk when opening of the valve.
It is the object of the invention to provide a rotary fluid regulator that is of simple construction while permitting good adjustability or regulation of fluid flows with a small pressure drop and an energy-saving setting of an intermediate position.